


Proposal

by Jakara12



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: "Marry me Peter."A/N: I didn't really write a summary for this one-shot since I just wrote it for fun and didn't think about ever posting it until now so I hope you enjoy.





	Proposal

_**Peter** _

"Marry me Peter."

It took about a few moments for my brain to process that was just said. I stare up at my best friend, Harry Osborne, as he stared back at me with hope and determination in his eyes. We were sitting in the library of the college we both attended. Not many people studied there so it gave us enough privacy and thank goodness no one heard.

"Huh?"I responded dumbfoundedly.

Harry slowly inhaled before letting it all out. He takes my hands into his squeezing them gently."Peter will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"W-why?"

"...my father is pressuring me into marrying someone within six months. If I don't choose anyone by the time those six months are over then I'll be forced to marry a total stranger!"Harry frantically explained. "Besides he _likes_ you! You're smart, attractive and an omega so its gotta be you Pete!"

I was torn between saying yes or no. I've known Harry and his family since elementary school almost making the boy feel like a brother to me. When I presented as an omega though I had a feeling that Mr Osborne would have his son pinning for me. Now that we are older and in college, Harry's father wants his son to take over the family business once he's out of college and has a mate by his side for the long ride.

"C-can you give me some time?"I asked nervously.

"Yeah, yes of course! I'm not forcing you into anything Peter its just I've known you for a long time and I want to marry someone I can trust."Harry smiled. He presses a kiss on my knuckles. "I'll leave you alone to think. Call me whenever you've made your decision."

With that he bid a goodbye and hurried out the library so my thoughts and I could think clearly. I lay my head over my arms as a meager migraine slowly formed.

"What am I gonna do?"

❇

 

"So...what ate you gonna do?"

  
I groaned while  loudly banging my head against the island."I don't know! That's why I'm asking _**you**_ for advice Dad!"

My father raised a bow at me a bit amused."You're asking the wrong guy for "marriage" advice buddy." Yes clearly that was my mistake. My dad barely remembers what day his wedding anniversary is without either getting hints from Jarvis or myself. Because if pops ever found out, all hell would break loose.

"What you need to do kiddo is decide what is best for you, not Harry. Personally I would be against you marrying into the Osborne's period. I never did like his father. The kids fine but Osborne is a shady piece of sh-OW!" Before dad could finish his sentence he was hit with a rolled up newspaper. Dad glares up at the person who hit him only to be hit again.

"Language."Pops was against swearing although he does it once in a while depending on the situation. The rule against swearing gotten worse when I started coping my dad and uncle at the tender age of two to three. So from then on it was a quarter to a dollar( depending on the definition) in the swear jar for every cuss word. You have no idea how much money I had gotten for the first three months alone. It made uncle Clint cry.

Anyways back to the topic, Pops sat beside me at the island and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I lean into his touch like I always did when I felt pressured or stressed. Call it an omega thing, we omegas always feel calmer when another omega provides the comfort especially from the omegan parent.

 

"How do you feel about Harry, Peter?"Pops asks.

 

"How do I feel?"

 

"Hmhmm, is it brotherly, friendship or romantically?"

 

I thought about this for a while. What did I  _feel_ for Harry? The question ponders through my mind all night long. Yes, we're best friends. Yes, I trust him. But what attraction or emotion did I feel for boy?

 

I thought about this for days which turned into weeks. As promised Harry hadn't bother or said a word about his proposal. He kept a fair distance away like nothing has happened but from afar I could see the worry lines forming across his brow.

 

I hated seeing him so down in the dumps. I knew that Oscorp is a very large company that will need a lot of attention which can put a lot of stress on a person, especially one as young as Harry. Mr Osborne always been pressuring Harry to do better in school even to point mentioning his faults sourly. To try and help ease the pressure I would  tutor Harry in hopes of raising his spirits. And yet Mr Osborne wasn't satisfied. Instead of praising his son he would praise me to going as far as saying the lines "Why couldn't you be more like Parker?"

 

_In fact why hasn't Harry abandoned me?_ I happened to wonder. I am part of the reason why his father has been so hard on him. Most would stay clear of those who reminded them of their failures. 

 

I needed to know how Harry really felt before making my decision final.

 

❇

 

"Peter!"Harry called from his seat in the back of the café. 

 

He waves me over ecstatically before blushing embarrassingly when those around him glanced his way. I made my way over to the table and took my seat across from him. I had finally called Harry after three weeks of thinking. My poor friend looked exhausted despite cradling a large cup of coffee in his hands. His usually styled hair was in array, dark bags hung below his eyes and his skin no longer had its natural glow.

 

"Hey Harry, how've you been?"I asked wanting to start up a conversation before getting to the real questions that have been pondering my mind for days.

 

"My dad has been teaching me things about business already. He doesn't want me to mess anything up in the future."Harry sighs tiredly.

 

My heart goes out to him. It made my heart ache to see him this way. Taking in a deep breath I popped the question. "How do you really feel about me Harry?"

 

This threw Harry off for a second almost causing him to drop his cup of Joe onto his lap. "To be honest I see you more than a friend. More than a brother."Harry began. He traces his finger along the lid of his cup."When I was little I was alone. Those who've I tried to interact with would only come to acknowledge me when they found out I was loaded. It was about money, money, money, not Harry. When I met you, I expected the same thing but while getting to know you I felt...not alone. And then when we presented I expected you to fall for me because I was an alpha, but of course you surprised me when you didn't cling to me like those other omegas. 

 

"I want to be more than just friends Peter. I don't want us to be just Alpha and Omega. I want us to bond out of love, not because you felt bad for me and me being desperate to be married right away. I just want us to be Peter and Harry. That-that is how I really feel Pete and I'll understand if-"

 

Moved by his confession that I didn't allow him to finish his words. I grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, capturing his lips in the process. I worried for nothing. We worried for nothing. We both felt the same even if the feeling was slowly blossoming into something more. I want it to be more. I want to be there for Harry through but struggle and peaceful times. To be honest a life without  being by each others side sounds heartbreaking.

 

"So is that a yes?"Harry chuckles once we broke apart for air.

 

"What do you think?"I grinned slowly leaning in for another.

 

"Yes!"

 


End file.
